Many tools and kitchen implements are available to the modern day chef or cook. However, there continues to be a need for new and more versatile tools that make cooking easier.
Of particular relevance to the present invention is the problem experienced when using a mixing bowl. For example, when stirring or blending ingredients using a whisk or hand mixer the user must use one hand to stabilize the bowl while using the other to mix. This creates a challenge for the user to add additional ingredients when mixing, since both hands are required to do the mixing and at the same time keep the bowl from moving.
In order to address this problem the present inventor has developed a stabilizing device which is useful for supporting and stabilizing most types of receptacles, including kitchen-related implements such as bowls, containers, pots, pans, plates and the like, as well as pet food bowls and most other receptacles that are susceptible to spillage. In addition to the stabilizing function, the device also includes features which make it a particularly versatile kitchen tool.